Blender:Rules
Rules, descriptions, and editions by '''JEAPIProdGrouptheEditor and the Blender Wikia Administration Team' '''RULES BEFORE GOING ON THE CHANNEL' 1.) Please log on or sign up if you want to edit! As a general rule, only Moderators and Administrators can change the Wiki's preference's and style. 2.) No attacking/insulting users. If you attack any users on the website, you will be BANNED automatically. This is a zero tolerance policy, and attacking a user will not be tolerated in this site. CLG Wiki is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. 3.) You are not allowed to make articles or threads for ANY dream logo. There is, however, a separate wiki where you can, here. 4.) Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If you are hacked please contact an Administrator. 5.) No deleting any author information. If you've created a page or put any images (known as "captures"), put your name at the top (unless you are too young). If you put a video on the page, you must put the uploader's user name on the top, not your user name. Also, if you copy info from an article to another, you should copy the author information too. 6.) No uploading any non-logo related pictures to the photo gallery. These include paper, print, or spoof logos as description, getting immediately rejected. Only real on-screen photo captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts will be accepted. * 6 b.) Do not upload any viewer discretion, motion picture/television ratings, motion picture format, or any kind or capture that doesn't involve a logo. Blender and its other-related sites discusses about logos and nothing more. Doing so and they'll get automatically deleted. 7.) No vandalism or steal. If you vandalize or steal anything on this site, you will be punished. That also means no messing with a user's profile. : To the Writers: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! : To the Registered Users: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning. * 3rd offense: Banned from the site! : To the Mods: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. * 3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. * 4th offense: Banned from the site! 8.) No stealing other user's captures and claiming them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BANNED! This includes watermarked photos, such as those uploaded by Eric S. (a.k.a. "Newave") with watermarks reading "CPvGc80 Video Network" or "CPvGc80 Stock Network" (He will always upload captures of his videos without watermarks as images on this wiki) from certain websites like "Retro Junk" or "RetroStatic" (which always adds watermarks to their videos), or from unregistered video converter/capture software such as "Hypercam", "Total Video Converter", "Moyea", "Bandicam" or "BSR Screen Recorder", among others. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. However, we accept watermarked photos captured from television stations or media distributors (example ABC, CBS, NBC, Alpha Video, etc.). 9.) Do not make a page or link of a company that doesn't exist. It will be deleted immediately. 10.) When adding a video widget to this site, make sure it does not automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on, mainly due to these auto playing and freezing/crashing the browser thereafter on certain video servers. So please, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page. If you do to use copyrighted material, so: * First time: You get a warning, video gets automatically removed. * Second time: Warning, demotion, video gets removed. * And if you do it again: BANNED! 11.) Do not spam this site (i.e., post advertising for websites that promote money-making scams or show pornography). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam, and if you do so, you are automatically BANNED! 12.) All CLG related sites are G-Rated sites. If at anytime you've been cussing and if we catch you, you WILL be dealt with! If it continues, you will be BANNED! 13.) Do not duplicate this site by creating another Wetpaint site, copying pages from this site, claiming the pages as your own, and stealing any captures. Doing so will automatically result in a BAN, and the duplicate site being deleted. 14.) Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be demoted to registered user. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, BANNED! 15.) Do not add any inauthentic videos. We only accept real on-screen video captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts independently if it has the proper logo theme, the (opening/closing) title theme from any television series, TV movie, theatrical feature, documentary, newscaster, or video game, or it's accompanied by an announcer spiel, or it's silent. No remakes allowed! If you do, here are the consequences: * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User". * 3rd offense: Banned and terminated from the site! 16.) Absolutely, and we mean ABSOLUTELY, NO RACISM!!! 17.) To the Writers and Up: Do not add personal comments to the articles. That includes personal scare factors, your own side notes, making the articles your own forum and telling people not to upload images or videos on the articles (that even includes locking pages where no one can edit or put up images or videos). The pages here are for logo descriptions, pictures and videos ONLY. If you want to share personal opinions, go to the Favorite Logos page, or use the discussion feature. If you disregard this rule, you will receive a warning. If you do it again, you will get another warning and a demotion, and if it continues, you will be BANNED! * 17 b.) If you must make a thread about a logo that scares you, do it on your profile page rather than the logo it is described on, and nowhere else. Any thread running afoul of this is at risk of deletion. 18.) Do not post so many threads on one page all in one day. Above all, no posting threads on logo plastering. Do so, and you'll face the consequences. 19.) Do not add any logo pictures or videos with questionable content. That includes profanity and sexual content. Do so, and you will face the consequences ranging from warnings to demotion to BANNING. 20.) If you have a gaming toolbar, remove it immediately, because they cause bugs and create unknown links that have a number/pound "#" sign. Ignore the warnings and there are consequences! 21.) ONLY the administrators or VSTFs (Shadeed329 (CEO), VofDoom (Co-CEO), Newave (Co-CEO), Logophile, Silversword55 (Creator), WizardDuck, etc., and so much more) can promote writers to moderators based on the number of contributions time after time. We first discuss to other administrators about a certain writer who has made a lot of contributions in order to get promoted. Do NOT ask us to promote you to a "moderator" or "administrator"! This also applies at the Blender Wiki! 22.) Any user(s) using any profane or any sexually-related name for a user name, will be automatically BANNED! 23.) Any person or persons giving out threat messages to a moderator or administrator, will be automatically BANNED without warning! 24.) To non-mod/administrator members: No pretending to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be automatically BANNED OR TERMINATED!!!!! 25.) Disruptive behavior of any sort, including as has already been described, is prohibited. That means, among other things, NO FIGHTING! First-time offenders will receive a warning. Repeat offenders will be demoted, if they rank higher than "Registered User" at the time of their second offense, and put on probation. Habitual offenders will be BANNED! 26.) No putting videos of logos that have footage of movies or TV programs. That includes beginning of movies or end of TV series where you have to skip to a certain section to show the logo, due to risk of termination of the user's account, especially those users on YouTube! These can also cause user's browser accounts to either slow down or crash. If possible, download the video and edit it on a movie editing software where it just has the logo. 27.) Once you create one account, do NOT create a secondary account! 28.) We are not interested in any screen plays, novels, other works of fiction or anything. This is the CLG Wiki and it's about logos and nothing more. 29.) If you're a writer and have been demoted to a "Registered User", do not ask to be a writer once again. Once you have been demoted, you are on probation for a certain amount of time the administrator puts you on before your demotion probation is up and will once again promote you back to a writer. However, if you continue to break any one of the rules while you're a registered user on probation or have been re-promoted to a writer, then you're BANNED!!!!! 30.) As of 2013, you are not to add any non-related logos: FBI Warnings, Film Modified screens, Viewer Discretion screens, etc. They are not logos and are considered as bumpers. There is a wiki for the aforementioned bumpers here. 31.) Autism, Aspergers and other mental disorders will not excuse rule-breaking. While we understand the trials that these people deal with, they will be treated the same as everyone else. Don't use the Autism card with us: we will BAN YOU!!! 32.) Making fake reports on real logos or pages will not be tolerated. If we catch you, it's an automatic probation from two weeks to a month. No excuses. Do it again for the second time, and we will BAN YOU!!!' ''See rule #4, if you have been hacked. 33.) It is unauthorized use of downloading, internet, copying, broadcasting, distribution, public performance, editing and/or duplication/reproduction and of these images without prior permission and subject to criminal prosecution. Do it again for the second time, and we will '''BAN YOU!!!'' 34.) Typing shout, profanity or use CAPITAL LETTERS is prohibited by applicable law. However, if you continue to break any one of the rules while you're a registered user on probation or have been re-promoted to a writer, or to use shout/profanity/CAPITAL LETTERS, then you're SUSPENDED!!!!! 35.) Above all, please obey all rules. That is all. Have fun! ''- JEAPIProdGrouptheEditor and The Blender Wikia Team'' Copyright violations are actively investigated by the FBI, The Fandom Staff Team, The National Bureau of Investigation, The Philippine National Police, and the Optical Media Board.